


Serpent's Keep

by ThornFatale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Gay Sex, Jealous Draco Malfoy, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Sort of PWP, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornFatale/pseuds/ThornFatale
Summary: Draco has reached his limit and must have Harry for himself.





	Serpent's Keep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Please be gentle, homies.
> 
> There is a bit of plot baked into it at the beginning, but not much. I'm mostly experimenting with porn here. Feedback is always appreciated!

“Pureblood.”

 

A simple incantation of a single term was all it took to prompt the mahogany door to open. A pair of grey, cat-like eyes darted from side to side, as it surveying their surroundings before looking straight ahead. Every movement was calculated and intentional, yet at the same time, rushed. Pale, strong hands gripped onto the vest of the figure in front of them before practically shoving the aforementioned forward, through the doorway. 

 

“Go on, Potter.” The words rolled off of Draco’s tongue. There was a particular eagerness in voice, if it weren’t already evident in the way his chest pressed against the Gryffindor’s back. He only allowed a moment or two of what he could only guess was hesitation before he spoke again, this time in more of a hiss. “Hurry up.” The last thing he wanted was for somebody to see them, and he was sure that Harry felt the same. They both had a reputation to maintain; though, in his mind, his was far more valuable.

 

Green hues looked ahead, gazing into what was evidently the Slytherin common room. It was very large and lit with green lamps. Rough stone walls encompassed the area, which was opposite of the Gryffindor common room, he noted. It were almost as if this place were intended to a dungeon. Though, he supposed every house had their own aesthetic tastes. An elaborately carved mantelpiece caught his attention for a brief moment, though it was quickly broken as Harry felt Draco’s breath against the nape of his neck. He shivered, despite his efforts to maintain his posture. He could only wonder how he ended up in this situation.

 

Everything was a blur, as he recalled. It had been a day just like any other. He was eating lunch with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny in the dining hall, when all of a sudden, the blonde boy had approached him completely out of the blue, demanding that he come with him. At first, he figured it must have been an attempt to pick a fight; however, everything started to feel bizarre when Draco remained silent throughout the duration of their walk. Harry hadn’t the slightest clue as to where his rival could have been taking him, but it felt as if they had been walking for quite a long time. The brunette finally spoke up.

 

“Malfoy, where are you taking me? Why couldn’t you have addressed me in the dining hall?” A moment passed. No answer. “Is this really necessary?” All of a sudden, the blonde turned swiftly on his heel, causing Harry to abruptly stumble to a stop, his vibrant eyes meeting a wild, icy gaze. It were unlike any look he had received from Draco before, though he couldn’t quite explain why. Harry looked confused.

 

“Yes, it  _ is _ necessary.” That was all the other boy said, in a tone lower than normal. Harry could only accept Draco’s answer and follow along until they arrived at the entrance to the Slytherin common room, to which the blonde extended an arm and gestured for Harry to stand in front of it. And now, here they were.

 

Draco was still waiting for Harry to go inside when the brunette recollected his thoughts, still not having an answer to his question. Why was Draco bringing him here, let alone inviting him inside? Was this not against the rules, since Harry was a Gryffindor? Regardless of any of that, he felt himself finally take a step forward, slowly walking into the room. He heard a second pair of footsteps behind him before the door shut behind them. It appeared that the common room was completely empty, which was to be expected, he supposed, since everyone ate lunch at this hour.

 

“ _ Colloportus, _ ” he heard Draco say, followed by the sound of the door locking. Harry turned around curiously. He wasn’t supposed to be here, so it made sense that Draco would have locked the door. Perhaps now his question would finally be answered. He remained silent, though, simply looking at the pureblood in front of him. Draco seemed to be a bit more relaxed now that they were alone; however, he could tell by his facial expression that there was still something on his mind. Something must have really been bothering him.

 

Draco took a step forward, but no more than just a simple step, his eyes seeming to analyze Harry for a moment. “ _ Nobody _ can know that I brought you here, but I’m sure you already know that, Potter. You can’t be  _ that _ stupid.” Harry could have responded, but decided to give a nod of understanding instead. “Right,” Draco continued. “Then you must understand that everything I say to you will stay in this room.” It almost sounded like a threat. Coming from Draco, Harry knew that it was likely just that. 

 

“Okay, yes, whatever you say,” Harry said. “Will you please just tell me what you want?” Frankly, he was starting to become anxious. What could have been so pressing that it required such secrecy? Their rivalry was known all over Hogwarts by this point. It had been for years. Another step forward from his counterpart caused him to tense a little.

 

“You.”

 

“W — Er, excuse me?”

 

“That Weasley girl has been on your tail for weeks, Potter. It’s an eyesore, and I can’t take it anymore.”

 

Confusion. It struck him immediately.

 

“... Ginny?” Harry asked. “What are you talking about?” None of this was making any sense to Harry. How was any of this of dire importance?

 

“I’m talking about your relationship with that redhead. What part of this aren’t you comprehending?”

 

“The relationship part, maybe? Ginny and I aren’t — it’s not like that, Malfoy.” If it were, it would have been news to Harry. He had never liked Ginny like that, and was almost certain she was at a mutual standpoint. Besides, dating his best friend’s sister would be weird, wouldn’t it? His response caused Draco to pause for a moment, blinking as if he were almost surprised himself.

 

“ — What? Really?”

 

“... Yes.” Harry crossed his arms. “And even if it were, why is that any of your business?”

 

Draco’s gaze quickly reverted back to its previous state, tense and full of irritation. “It is my business because I say it is,  _ Potter _ .” He spat. Once again, his words came out in more of a hiss. It was in this moment that he approached Harry further, his face mere inches away from the other boy’s. “Regardless of your relationship to the Weasley girl, the very idea of it has still be driving mad for weeks.” Harry looked confused once more. “Trust me, I don’t like it in the slightest, but here I am, overcome with this… stupid thought.”

 

“What thought?” The brunette was growing tiresome of the blonde’s vagueness.

 

“ _ The thought of seizing you for myself. _ ” The answer was much more blunt than Harry anticipated. He felt as if he had a toad in his throat, swallowing hard as he tried to process what he was hearing. However, he hardly had much time to debate in his head any further, as his reality was promptly shaken once again, suddenly feeling a pair of cold lips against his own. His emerald eyes grew wide in that moment, feeling as if time had completely stopped. Was this really happening? Was Draco Malfoy… kissing him?

 

Pale, strong fingers snaked their way into his curly hair. He could feel Draco digging his fingertips lightly into his scalp, as if to hold him there. Draco pressed further, his lips practically crashing into his counterpart’s in a vicious attack. Oddly enough, Harry felt a strange sense of lucidity wash over him as he closed his eyes, all rationality leaving him as his a deeper part of his conscious told him to savor this. His own hands slowly moved up to lightly hold onto Draco’s forearms. The tension in those muscles alone was prominent enough to practically radiate through his clothes, Harry noticed. The few seconds that passed felt like hours. Only when the blonde broke the kiss did time return to its normal state. Harry slowly blinked open his half-lidded eyes, his arms dropping to his side when the pureblood moved his pale hands down to Harry’s sides. 

 

“Malfoy…” Harry breathed, letting out an involuntary sigh as he once again felt the other’s lips, this time on his neck rather than his lips. All at once, every hair on his body stood on end, the sensation of a chill running up his spine making his breath hitch in his throat. 

 

“Potter…” Draco’s voice came out low and smooth, dragging his lips along the smooth skin of Harry’s neck and inhaling his scent. “Do you have any _ fucking idea _ what you do to me?” It was, more or less, a rhetorical question, to which he wanted no answer—only to implant itself into Harry’s head. He wanted the other boy to ponder exactly that. He wanted to show Harry. His teeth grazed a patch of skin on the brunette’s neck, the tip of his tongue just barely prodding it before he all but seized it with his mouth, nipping and sucking at Harry’s neck while his hands moved to firmly grip him by the hips, bringing him an inch closer. 

 

Once again, everything was starting to feel like a blur to Harry. He hardly had time to let Draco’s question linger until he jolted from the attack on his neck, a foreboding sensation causing him to immediately move his hands to grab Draco’s shoulders. “We can’t — ”

 

Draco’s mouth came off of his neck, his breath causing his saliva to feel cool against Harry’s neck. “Why not?”

 

“We shouldn’t — ”

 

“Why  _ not _ ?” Draco almost sounded impatient.

 

“Because — ” Harry was trying very hard to maintain his composure, but his thoughts were crossing his mind slower than usual. “Because, somebody could come in here and see us.” Although he currently couldn’t see the blonde’s face, he felt quite certain that the boy was smirking against his skin.   
  


“Normally, yes, but today just so happens to be the day that Madame Hooch is giving a crash course in advanced broom riding techniques directly after lunch. I doubt anyone will be here to bother us for quite a while.” Draco drawled, feeling a little amused. “And even if they were, I put a locking spell on that door. The password isn’t strong enough to break my magic. It will open when I say it can.”

 

That was certainly a very convincing argument, in Harry’s mind; however, that didn’t subdue the incredible amount of tension he felt. Was it nervousness? Curiosity? Partial excitement? In a way, it almost made him tentative toward the idea of Draco touching him any more than he already had. In all honesty, Harry had no idea what he or Draco was capable of—though, he could imagine. Nevertheless, he gave a silent and hesitant nod after several moments of awkward contemplation. To which, Draco couldn’t help but grin.

 

“ _ Very good, Potter _ .” He kissed a trail up to the other’s ear, lightly nibbling the lobe between his teeth. “You’re catching on to my irresistibility, I see.” Had Harry been capable of full rationality, he would have rolled his eyes; however, the sensitivity of his ear drew out a meeker response. It sounded like a shaky, outward breath, if anything. Draco’s smirk never left his face as he used one of his hands to snake around to make contact with the brunette’s supple ass, caressing it with his touch while his other hand gripped Harry’s hip tighter, hooking his thumb into the crook between his sweater and his pants. Harry felt his entire self tense, to which Draco replied coolly:

 

“Relax, Potter.”

 

“Easy for you to say…” Harry practically croaked, feeling his cheeks heat up. There was no doubt in his mind that it probably showed. 

 

“Perhaps you will feel more comfortable if you undress yourself,” Draco suggested, with obvious intent. Just to confirm that suspicion, there was a sly smirk present on his lips as he finally pulled back to observe the brunette’s face, whose brows furrowed at the very idea. Harry looked adorable when he was embarrassed. “Just an idea. You seem a little hot and bothered.” Draco continued to tease. Harry felt an inclination to repay the favor, perhaps in an effort to take some of the heat off of him — both literally and figuratively. 

 

“Oh, do you perhaps mean in the way that you felt when you saw Ginny and I talking in the dining hall this afternoon?” Of course, it was all in good fun, but it earned a narrowing of the eyes from Draco, nonetheless. It only took a moment for the Slytherin’s expression to completely change from sly to serious. In fact, he looked almost exactly the way he did at the beginning of this meeting. It was enough to send a shiver down Harry’s spine.

 

“A bit different than that, actually,” Draco murmured, his eyes almost predatory as he gazed into Harry’s own pair of green. “Perhaps I should  _ show _ you exactly what I mean.” He stepped forward, until he was backing Harry into the jade velvet couch behind them. The brunette felt the back of his knees hit the edge of the couch, but no matter what, he couldn’t bring himself to break eye contact. 

 

“Malfoy, I — ”

 

“Draco.” He corrected, placing his hands on Harry’s shoulders before pushing down, urging him to the floor in front of the couch, to which the other boy promptly sunk to his knees, now looking up at the blonde before him. Draco caressed Harry’s cheek, his expression never changing. “You will call me Draco for the remainder of our time here. Do you understand?”

 

Harry swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling extremely dry. A moment of silence passed before he was able to respond.  “I-I understand.”

 

“Good. Now,” Draco started, his voice trailing while he used his free hand to begin fiddling with his belt buckle. “Tell me, Potter, are you educated in sucking cock?” The last part of that question had a strangely innocent tone at the end. The brunette furrowed his brows in shock, racking his brain for any kind of response. Clearly, to him, the answer for him personally was a ‘no’; however, he was aware of the basic principle. Was that enough to satisfy Draco, though?

 

“I… I’ve never…”

 

By now, Draco had undone his belt buckle and was using his fingers to undo his pants, slowly sliding down the zipper with a rather amused look on his face. “No matter. Something tells me you’ll catch on fast. You’re a quick and natural learner,  from what I’ve seen in our classes together.” Harry wasn’t sure if he should thank Draco or not. That was the closest thing he had received to a compliment from the pureblood in, well, ever. He could feel the hand caressing his cheek move to lightly tossle his hair, before gently gripping to pull him in a little closer. He looked up at the other boy once again.

 

“Come on, then.” The blonde practically cooed, to which Harry averted his eyes. There was a bashful hesitation to the way his hands slowly moved from his own lap to Draco’s legs, his fingertips trailing up until they inevitably ended up hooking underneath the hem of the other boy’s pants. Harry pulled down just enough, taking Draco’s boxers down with his pants. In all honesty, Harry wasn’t entirely sure what to expect, despite how much he may have seemed to be anticipating. In the past, he and Ron had joked about how Draco’s inflated ego must have been the byproduct on him compensating for something; however, that idea was immediately shut down when Harry looked up to see what was now right in front of him. He felt his cheeks burn even more than they had the last time. 

 

It were almost as if Draco were reading Harry’s mind. He scoffed in amusement. “What, were you expecting something different?” Harry quickly shook his head.

 

“No, it’s just…”

 

“Big?” The pureblood’s clearly stroked ego filled in the blanks. 

 

“Well, it’s certainly not… small.”

 

Draco chuckled a bit. “No part of a Malfoy is small, Potter.”

 

Harry simply nodded in a quick manner, awkwardly clearing his throat. He supposed he should continue, lest this become even more humiliating for him. With that, he took a breath and moved one of his hands to wrap around the base of Draco’s shaft, repositioning himself on his knees before leaning forward and slowly parting his lips. All the while, the brunette felt as if his heart were going to beat out of his chest at any moment. He didn’t dare look Draco in the eye, unsure if he would be able to handle eye contact in a situation like this. A moment or two passed until Harry finally built the courage to allow his tongue segway past his lips, tentatively swiping the tip across the head of Draco’s dick, to which he earned a sharp inhale from the boy above him. He was almost tempted to look up, but decided against him. For the moment, at least, Harry was far too focused on not fucking this up.

 

After a few times of repeating the process, Harry started to feel slightly more comfortable, beginning to move his hand at a slow pace while his mouth enclosed itself entirely around the head of Draco’s cock. His eyes fluttered at the unusual sensation of having something so erotic in his mouth. He could only imagine how he must have looked. It sent a wave of heat right between his legs, and just like that, he started to suck. It was at a slower pace at first, as Harry took the time to experiment a little by swirling his tongue around every part of Draco’s head. 

 

Said pureblood was pleasantly surprised at how good Harry was at this. He was barely even inside of Harry’s mouth and he already felt as if he were going to melt. With a grunt of pleasure, Draco closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, breathing out deeply through his nose. He wondered if perhaps Harry had lied to him when he said he’d never done this before; however, just as soon as that thought crossed his mind, he decided that it didn’t matter either way. All Draco could think about now was the fact that he desired more.

 

“You have a sweet mouth, Potter,” he said, praising his counterpart a bit in hopes that it would make Harry feel a bit more confident in his action. Needless to say, it did, as the brunette was now starting to take inch by inch of him into his mouth. Draco couldn’t help but blink his eyes open at the sensation, looking down in both amusement and desire as he watched Harry Potter, the boy he had squabled with for so long, suck his cock. It was a marvelous sight to behold, and the blonde made sure to drink it all in. He gripped Harry’s brunette curls once more, only a bit tighter this time. “Look at me while you do it.”

 

Harry felt himself tense up at Draco’s words, knowing he might falter if he opened his eyes now. He had just taken in much of Draco into his mouth and had been focusing on giving him pleasure. As he continued to build a slow-to-moderate pace, Harry reluctantly opened his eyes, having to force himself to meet the other boy’s gaze. The moment their eyes met, the brunette felt his cheeks warm up ten times more. There was something terribly embarrassing about it. Draco, on the other hand, simply smirked, noticing that Harry was starting to slack in his efforts—no doubt from the humiliation he must have felt in that moment.

 

“Allow me to help you focus,” Draco generously offered, slowly moving his hips once or twice just to see if Harry would adapt to what he was implying. It was a slight surprise at first, but it certainly brought the other boy back into reality, making him focus on the task at hand rather than focus on how hot his face felt. The blonde moved his hips a few more times, pleased to see Harry synergize with a subtle bobbing of his head. “That’s it… ” Draco breathed out, finding it hard to sound so smug when Harry was making him feel so good. There was no way he could stop now. He kept his hand buried in the brunette’s hair while he started a moderate pace, unable to keep a groan from escaping his lips. Draco could feel his skin begin to tingle. He licked his lips eagerly while Harry worked every inch of him with his mouth and tongue.

 

Their pace soon quickened. Draco was finding it progressively harder to maintain his self-control, feeling the tip of his cock occasionally hit the back of Harry’s throat, to which the other tried not to gag. Small tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes as he felt drool dribble from the corner of his mouth. He could feel his own body start to feel warm all over, especially between his legs. It felt good. In fact, the sensation was starting to control him, making him give more effort in each movement than the last. At this rate, Draco was unsure of how long he would be able to last.

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Potter… You feel wonderful.” He moaned, having to administer an ungodly amount of willpower just to pull himself out of Harry’s mouth. Draco pushed his hand against Harry’s head, rasping, “But I’m nowhere near finished. Not yet.” Harry was both disappointed and relieved that Draco had taken his cock out of his mouth. On one hand, he had come to enjoy giving the other boy head. On the other, he desperately needed to breathe. Panting, the brunette watched as the blonde started to shed himself of all his clothes. His eyes got lost in his observation, noticing the way that Draco’s body looked as if it were sculpted perfectly. 

 

“Are you going to keep staring, or will you join me?” Draco teased. Harry blinked and nodded, quickly stumbling to his feet with a faint ‘sorry’ underneath his breath. He awkwardly fumbled with his tie first, then his vest, then his undershirt. By the time he got to his pants, Draco was already completely undressed, simply watching Harry with an amused yet intent expression. He narrowed his eyes the moment Harry began to strip the rest of the way, admiring every curve and dip of skin along his body. Had they had more time, he would have taken much longer to enjoy the view. Harry looked up once he was completely naked, noticing the way Draco was looking at him.

 

“What’re you looking at?” He asked, half tempted to turn away in a desperate attempt to protect any and all modesty he may have had left. However, the blonde simply grinned, stepping forward to lean in for another deep kiss. This time, it was much slower, but just as deep—if not moreso—than the last. Harry wrapped his arms around the other boy’s neck. Before long, Draco had slipped his tongue past his own lips, prodding against Harry’s as if to ask for entry. The brunette readily complied, his own tongue rubbing against Draco’s. The pureblood pressed his body against Harry’s, hungry for more contact. Soon, Draco had lead Harry to the couch, leaning down with his counterpart as he held him with one arm wrapped around his waist for support. Once Harry was laying with his back against the plush velvet, the blonde broke the kiss, using Harry’s brief dazed state to snatch his glasses from his face.

 

“H-Hey, Draco — !” Harry’s eyes quickly shot open in panic. 

 

“ _ Relax _ , Potter. You’re nearsighted aren’t you?” Harry calmed just a bit, nodding slowly. “Then there’s nothing to worry about, is there?” Draco hummed. Harry supposed he was right. The pureblood leaned up for only a moment, setting Harry’s glasses carefully to the side before returning to his place between the other’s legs. “You look cute without your glasses,” he said.

 

“Thank you,” Harry replied, not quite expecting that.

 

“You’ll look even cuter when you’re moaning my name.” That may have been the smuggest thing Draco had ever said, to which Harry shot him a look. The blonde scoffed, murmuring an ‘it’s true’ under his breath as he leaned down to kiss along the brunette’s collarbone. Harry’s body grew warm and he involuntarily motioned to close his legs, but found himself not getting far as his thighs hit either side of Draco’s body. There was no way to hide the escalating arousal that was now surely so obvious. Draco kissed down to one of Harry’s nipples, flicking the tip of his tongue against it to draw out a moan from the boy beneath him. Harry shivered, feeling Draco lick a trail up to his jawline before nibbling against the bone. 

 

Draco’s hand slowly krept up to Harry’s face, placing his index and middle finger against the boy’s lips. “Open up, Potter.” He said, now leaning back enough to gaze upon the brunette’s face. Harry blinked, but obeyed the other’s command, parting his wet lips and allowing Draco’s fingers to slither inside. 

 

“Suck.” The blonde commanded, lightly rubbing his digits against Harry’s tongue. Harry’s mouth closed around the other boy’s fingers, his appendage twitching against Draco’s fingertips. It took everything he had not to look away, feeling as if Draco were staring straight into his soul with those grey, icy eyes. After what felt like hours, the pureblood slowly retracted his fingers and let them slide down Harry’s chin. He leaned back as he moved his hand down to ghost over Harry’s ass, the wet digits skimming across the skin. The brunette shivered, his body tensing. 

 

“Are you going to...?” He could only have a faint idea of what Draco was intending to do, based on mere context clues alone. 

 

“Obviously. I might kill you if I don’t.” Draco smirked at the thought. He allowed his index finger to slip between the crack, so to speak. It found Harry’s entrance very quickly, like a magnet attracted to its polar opposite. He could tell Harry was tense, so he made a considerable amount of effort in being slow as he pushed his finger through the ring of muscle. The first thing Draco noticed was that Harry was incredibly tight. He checked the boy’s face for any sign of discomfort. It took Harry a moment to adjust to the feeling of having something inside of him, but after a minute or two, he started to relax a little. Draco took this as a silent metaphor of a green light, thus pulling his finger almost all the way out before pushing it in again. Harry’s breath hitched and he closed his eyes. 

 

A brief space of time passed, and Draco had found a moderate pace, fucking Harry with his finger with each and every movement. Harry had tried to suppress his moans, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as his intial discomfort was starting to melt into pleasure. The minute Draco knew Harry was enjoying himself, he slipped the other wet digit inside of him, subsequently stretching him out in the process. Both of his fingers curled once they reached as deep as they could, and Harry arched his hips in response, immediately tightening around them. 

 

“Feels good, does it?” Draco purred, admiring the way Harry’s face contorted in pleasure. Harry’s eyes slowly fluttered open, his emerald eyes meeting Draco’s grey pair. 

 

“Mmhm,” was all the brunette could manage before a moan took its place. Draco’s fingers scissored to stretch Harry out further, then closed together again, thrusting themselves deep and curling once more, at an angle. Something inside of Harry sparked when the blonde made the swift motion, as if the other’s fingertips had grazed against a bundle of nerves inside of him. Draco couldn’t keep from grinning. 

 

“At this rate, you might cum before we even get started.” 

 

“Draco… Can you  _ please _ just…” Harry couldn’t bring himself to finish his question, which Draco was keen on taking note of. He raised a brow, as if curious, even though it was so obvious that he knew exactly what the brunette was implying. He feigned innocence for that moment, slowly sitting up whilst his free hand moved down to stroke his hard, slick cock.

 

“Please  _ what _ , Potter? I’m afraid I won’t know what you want unless you tell me.” Harry felt as if he were going to explode, inhaling sharply. His throat felt dry again. He swallowed, but his voice still came out a bit hoarse:

 

“You  _ know _ what!” He received only a scoff in return. Then, Draco’s tone changed, sounding low and smooth. There was a particular glint of lust in his eye. 

 

“What, do you want me to  _ fuck you _ ? Is that it?” Harry’s breath hitched, feeling his own dick twitch just at those words. Draco relished in all of it before slowly removing both of his fingers and guiding himself toward Harry’s ass. He rubbed his cock against the plush skin. “I’ll fuck you silly, Potter, but you have to say ‘please’ first.”

 

“Please, Draco,” Harry begged, perhaps sounding a bit too eager. “Fuck me…” It was music to the pureblood’s ears. 

 

“My pleasure,” Draco purred, using both of his hands to grab Harry by the waist and urge him to turn around, which the brunette complied. The blonde pat the other boy on his ass. “Ass up, Potter.” Though it was embarrassing, Harry found himself far beyond the point of letting the feeling of humiliation hinder him. He simply obeyed, curling his knees underneath his stomach and sitting up just enough so that he could arch his hips, leaning on his forearms for support. Draco felt all of the blood rush to his dick in that moment, his hands wandering to dig his nails lightly into the flesh before him. Harry gasped at this, simply arching his hips more in earnest.

 

“Relax as much as possible, alright? I think you’ll be alright since you already got me ready for you.” Harry was unsure if Draco’s words came from a place of genuine comfort or not, but he would have liked to believe they did. He nodded, followed by a shaky ‘okay’ while the other boy took his dick in one of his hands, beginning to rub the slick of his tip against Harry’s entrance. He used his other hand to grasp firmly onto Harry’s hip as he slowly pushed himself inside, allowing the brunette the time to adjust to the feeling. 

 

For Harry, it felt incredibly tight and discomforting at first; however, he did his best to focus on keeping himself relaxing, closing his eyes tightly and taking in a sharp, deep breath. He was thankful that Draco was being so considerate, eventually finding it within himself to give the pureblood the go-ahead to continue. “You can move,” he said in a somewhat exasperated tone, clenching his hands into fists and then uncurling them. Draco once again found himself administering heavy amounts of self-control. Harry was tight, and it felt as if he could melt inside of him; however, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. It would only be a nice experience if they both enjoyed it.

 

Thus, he started to move at a slow and meticulous pace at the start, looking down to watch the way his cock disappeared inside of the boy in front of him. It took a few minutes, but Harry started to feel that familiar sensation of warmth and arousal flicker inside of him every time Draco thrust into him. Harry bit his lower lip, but that didn’t keep the moan of pleasure from spilling past his lips like honey. “F-Fuck,” he gasped, not noticing that he had started to rock his hips back to meet Draco’s. Draco was able to read this body language very well, experimentally quickening his pace by a small increment and in turn eliciting more moans from his counterpart.

 

“ _ You like that, Potter _ ?” He said, unable to resist smirking at the reality of the situation. Harry nodded his head, to which Draco lurched forward enough to grip the boy’s hair and pull just enough to cause the brunette to tip his head back. Harry moaned a little louder, and Draco grinned, thrusting his hips faster and harder so that the smacking of their skin resonated in the air around them. The blonde found it impossible to control himself any longer, his hips desperate to fuck Harry into the couch until he could barely walk. He wanted everyone to see the effect he had on the brunette, as subtle as it may be. “Who am I?” He rasped, groaning at the tightness of Harry’s ass around his dick.

 

“Draco!” Harry felt his heart rate accelerate with every second that passed, hardly noticing the way his voice had escalated in pitch. 

 

“You’re mine now, Harry.”

 

“Yes — ”

 

“Turn around.” And Harry did, despite how foggy his head was at the moment. His body felt limp from the oversensitivity as he turned to lay on his back. His half-lidded eyes met Draco’s intense gaze once more, chest heaving as Draco took both of his legs in his hands, throwing his feet over the pureblood’s shoulders and moving at an angle that would truly make Harry feel him in his deepest parts. Harry cried out in pleasure, practically arching his back off of the couch while Draco began to pound into his tight heat. 

 

“You like my cock, don’t you, Potter?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Fuck, you’re tight.”

 

The brunette felt his dick twitch.  “D-Draco— ”

 

“ _ Harry… _ ” Almost as if by instinct, Draco knew that it was only a matter of time before Harry reached his limit, and quite honestly, at this rate, he wouldn’t be far behind. He leaned down to kiss the other boy one last time, nipping at his lower lip for a few moments before pulling away. Beads of sweat were beginning to form at the corner’s of the blonde’s forehead. “I want you to take it all.” And take it all he would. Harry gripped at the velvet material around him, digging his nails into it as he felt electricity course through his veins. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him, the heat pooling at his core beginning to bubble over.

 

“Fuck, d… don’t stop,” Harry breathed, and Draco delivered, fucking him with as much vigor as he could muster. It only took another moment or two more before Harry reached his limit, toppling over the metaphorical edge as he cried out, his entire body tensing up and then promptly shaking violently. “Draco — ” The feeling hit him, and he came hard, covering his own chest in his cum. 

 

The moment Harry tensed up, Draco could feel his tight heat constrict his cock. It almost felt as if the brunette would never let him go, despite how easy it had become to fuck him. It wasn’t long after Harry met his own release that Draco felt his end approaching, continuing to pump his dick in and out of the boy beneath him all while gripping onto his legs. “G-God damn, Harry. I — I’m going to cum!” Another powerful thrust was all it took for the pureblood to blow his load inside of Harry, painting his insides with his cum and filling him to the brim. The brunette gasped, still trying to catch his breath from his own sexual high as a low, deep groan emitted from Draco’s throat. He rode out his orgasm until his hips finally came to a halt. 

 

Several moments passed, and the two desperately tried to regulate their breathing. It was so warm inside of Harry, Draco honestly contemplated staying that way for awhile; however, he knew as well as Harry did that they couldn’t afford to remain this way forever. A few more moments passed, and once Draco had calmed down, he finally pulled out of Harry, watching as a bit of his cum seeped out of Harry and onto the couch. He couldn’t help but let out a childish giggle. 

 

“Oops.” Harry slowly sat up, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Let it be a mystery to the other members of your house.” He joked, grabbing his glasses and putting them back on so that he could see better. 

 

“I will.  _ It’ll be our dirty little secret _ ,” Draco said teasingly, to which Harry rolled his eyes. Draco leaned to nuzzle his nose into the other’s hair and take in his scent one last time. He hummed. 

 

The two dressed themselves after a few more minutes. Harry turned to look at the door. 

 

“So, how am I going to get out of here without being seen?” He asked.

 

“Polyjuice potion?” Draco suggested, half joking.

 

“I would rather die.”

 

Draco scoffed. “Shame. I suppose you have no other choice but to come up to my room for a bit until I can sneak you out myself.” Harry groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Merlin only knew when that would be. 

 

“I suppose I have no choice.” He said. “By the way, are we, uh…”

 

“Are we what? Dating? You tell me, Pot — ... Harry.” 

 

Harry smiled. There was nothing more to say. He got his answer.


End file.
